


A Night's Celebration

by dixophilian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, very mild spoilers for ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixophilian/pseuds/dixophilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I join you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything of a sexual nature before. So this is new to me. Hopefully you like it. If you have any critique or tips, please feel free to share so I may improve in future, that is, if I ever decide to do something like this again.

"May I join you?" Adaar turns at Josephine's request, fairly surprised but pleased. She looks back into the hall, still abuzz with energy. Familiar faces are beaming with pride and relief, and a decent amount of alcohol. Except Vivienne, who stands nearby, her attention now on the pair. Adaar evades the woman's eyes and guides Josephine back with her through the door. She'd need a miracle for Vivienne not to tell Leliana. The Spymaster still hasn't entirely approved of their relationship and she has openly admitted displeasure whenever the two retreat to more private quarters. A night's celebration will not change this truth, not for a long time yet.

Once they've climbed their way to the Inquisitor's room, Josephine turns quickly and tugs at the other's shirt, pulling until their lips meet. They're both smiling into the kiss, hearts pounding in relief. The Inquisitor survived the battle and returned to Skyhold as promised. Josephine would cry from joy if she hadn't already emptied herself when her love had left to fight Corypheus with only three people as company. But she was here now, alive and just as she was before, if not a little worse for wear. 

"I was so scared when you left, I thought--" Josephine grips tighter at Adaar's shirt and looks away. 

"I keep my promises." Adaar assures, pulling Josephine into an embrace. It's a lie, of course. She had no way of knowing for certain she'd survive. But she was determined. Too many people put their faith in her and she had too many friends to disappoint and abandon now. In the beginning, she wouldn't have minded a noble sacrifice. Too much death and too many accusations surrounding her survival the first time. As though she would have willingly killed her kith and all those innocents. But now, she had people she cared for, people she wanted to be with. And she had Josephine. She needed to see her again. She couldn't die when her last look at Josephine was the Antivan struggling to hold back tears and begging her to come back. She kisses Josephine again, each brush of her lips an apology.

"The night is still young," Josephine whispers, guiding the Inquisitor's hands to her waist. Adaar laughs and tilts her head.

"Is it a dance you seek, My Lady?" Josephine smiles but shakes her head. The Inquisitor is misreading her intentions.

"No." She corrects, slipping a hand beneath Adaar's shirt and feeling the muscles there twitch at her touch. "I want something different tonight." The Inquisitor bites her lip and looks toward the fireplace, an eternal flame burning as it always does. She's unsure. She has been physically intimate with others in the past, but never romantically. Those who had coaxed her into their beds were often just curious or adventurous women, wanting the chance to say to their friends that they had been with a Qunari--that they had tamed some wild beast. It was a joke and she a trophy and that was all she's ever known.

But Josephine isn't those woman. She knows this, but she's still wary. It's not often that one sees humans with other races and if they are, it's usually elves. Petite people with more petite people. Not horned giants.

"Are you sure about this?" Adaar finally asks. Josephine looks confused and pulls her hand back.

"If you are uncomfortable with this we don't have--"

"No, Josephine. It's just," she sighs, at a loss for words. She's Qunari. What if Josephine regrets it after? What if she's disgusted by her body, marked and scarred as it is? "I don't want you to regret this."

"Regret it? I want to be with you. If I didn't, I wouldn't have entered this relationship," she pauses, thinking. "Is it because you're Qunari?"

"Well, yes." Josephine looks almost hurt at the suggestion. She takes the Inquisitor's hand and kisses her knuckles. They're rough with shallow scars here and there from years of combat and a rough life. 

"I love you," she murmurs against Adaar's palm, the anchor flaring to life with a flash of green at the touch. She presses against Adaar's stomach, urging her back until her knees come in contact with the edge of the bed and she sits. Josephine carefully guides her lover's hands back to her waist, urging the Inquisitor to help her out of her garments. She needs to help Adaar with some of the trappings, the outfit more complex then what the Inquisitor is used to. Soon enough, her clothes pool at her feet. 

Adaar's staring. Not lecherously, no. She's admiring the woman before her as though she's a dream, or perhaps a painting she'd seen long ago. She reaches out and undoes the Antivan's hair, letting dark waves fall over her shoulders. _She's perfect_ , Adaar thinks and she believes it with every fiber of her being. Josephine straddles her and begins to undo the buttons of her shirt only to be halted by shaking hands.

"Are you sure you want this?" Adaar asks again. She needs to be sure. She's reassured with a kiss and Josephine continues her work, deft hands removing the shirt with ease. The pants, the Inquisitor removes herself, after Josephine slips off her lap and onto the bed. It was obvious the woman was toned, but it's another thing entirely to see her disrobed. Her muscles glide beneath the dull metallic sheen of Qunari skin in a way that could never be imitated by the other races. She is statuesque in every sense of the word, yet shrinks under Josephine's gaze.

The Ambassador motions for her to approach and she listens. The casual observer would think the Inquisitor trained to follow Josephine's every instruction, and they would probably be right. Though that was never the intention. But Adaar had never said no to her either, never once questioned her directives though she has certainly rejected those of others. What Josephine wants, she apparently gets and she wants this. She wants tonight. 

When the Inquisitor climbs back onto the bed, Josephine lies back before her with a contented sigh. She can feel calloused fingers graze her skin. They climb the length of her legs to her hips, mapping out the gentle contours of her body and committing them to memory with each marveled touch. Lips brush against her navel and trail a straight line up to her neck where kisses are peppered against her jaw and up to her ears. But she wants more, always more. Josephine turns her head, her lips seeking attention and the Inquisitor complies. Adaar's gentle in everything, defying all rumors of savagery applied to her Qunari heritage. But each caress is hesitant and scared, as though she is afraid of proving the world right--worried a firm grip from her hands will bruise and taint the woman beneath her. 

Josephine isn't the delicate flower others believe her to be, however, and the Inquisitor must be informed of this. She scratches between her lover's shoulders, leaving long red lines in her wake and she's rewarded with a gasp against her mouth. Adaar pulls away, question evident in her features. Josephine's only reply is a mischievous smirk, emphasized by heavy lidded eyes and the Qunari blushes--actually blushes--from her neck to the very tips of her ears and the base of her horns. 

The message is clear.

Adaar takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "As you wish," she whispers, lowering back down. Her grip on Josephine's hips tighten and nails bite into supple skin as a mouth and tongue encloses around a nipple. Josephine writhes beneath her, getting exactly what she wants. 

.

It's hours later and Adaar's face is still nestled between Josephine's legs, tongue and fingers more dexterous than they have any right to be after this long. Her heels are digging into Adaar's back and she's sure the skin there will be bruised time come morning. She thinks back to a conversation she had once with The Iron Bull. She had asked him about Adaar, as she had done with Sera and Dorian before. She wanted to know her through the eyes of her closest friends. Bull decided Josephine was looking for something else by coming to him. His only answer was "stamina and horns," accompanied by a knowing grin. She had left a flustered mess then, but now, feeling the rough bone of the horns in her hands, she understands.

Stamina and horns, indeed. 

She's trembling and sweating and the entire night has been devoted to her pleasure. Not once has Adaar needed to stop, but Josephine herself might need to soon. She reaches her peak once more with a moan and rigged back, fingers slowing down inside of her as Adaar helps her ride out her ecstasy. Josephine's eyes flutter open with a hum as a tongue cleans along and between her thighs, long strokes of the tongue punctuated by appreciative kisses .

Josephine uses the horns to steer the Inquisitor up to her lips, tasting herself in the process. When the Inquisitor pulls away it's to brush away hair that clings to Josephine's cheek and forehead. There's so much love and reverence in her eyes. There always is, but it's different now, as if something has been affirmed for her in the recent hours.

"I am yours," she says at last and with such honesty Josephine thinks her chest may burst. She wraps her arms around the Inquisitor and pulls her close, thanking her in quiet murmurs, hot breath and kisses at her ear. "You should probably relax now," Adaar smiles and Josephine laughs as she lies back against the bed. 

"That was…" she's grinning, eyes on the angry red marks that litter the Inquisitor's arms and shoulders, "probably painful for you." Adaar strokes her cheek with a knuckle.

"If it pleases you, it pleases me."

"Thank you," Josephine's blushing now. She pushes Adaar onto her back and turns to rest upon the Qunari, who draws up blankets to keep her warm, the mornings at Skyhold often cold.

"We will talk in the morning. For now, rest." Josephine hums against Adaar's skin in contentment, the fingers combing through her hair only encouraging her slumber. Answering Leliana's request, she never would have expected to be in bed with the Qunari prisoner turned Inquisitor, but she couldn't be happier that it happened. And Josephine decides she will stay here, at her side, against all that may come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this out. This chapter was a suggestion from Xan. Hopefully I remembered everything. Next up is Sacred's request for our story-trade. I'll try to finish it within a reasonable time frame.

When Josephine wakes, it's to the brush of soft lips upon the bridge of her nose. Adaar is hovering over her, hair wet and silhouette glowing amidst the morning sun. It's quite the sight to see, Josephine thinks with a drowsy smile. She stretches languidly between the sheets with a throaty hum, hoarse from sleep. Adaar almost feels bad for disturbing her. 

"Your bath is ready," she prompts, knuckle stroking her lover's cheek. "It would be wise of you take advantage while the water is hot."

"Good morning, my darling," Josephine manages, Adaar relinquishing a light chuckle in response. Hands slip beneath her back and legs, lifting her up until the sheets slide free. She would find the gesture pleasing if it weren't so cold. Carefully, Adaar dips Josephine into the warm embrace of the water and away from the mountain air. Josephine moans, pleased and contented as she lays her head back against the basin's side. 

"Did you sleep well?" Adaar asks from her side to which Josephine smiles and sinks further into the bath.

"I did. Though, if you didn't leave the bed so early, I could have enjoyed it more." Adaar doesn't respond or give any explanation for her early departure, but she is smirking in such a way that Josephine is suspicious. "Why are you--"

Water pours over her head from behind, wetting her hair and face as she shouts in shock. It's not cold, but she's still gasping in surprise when she looks up, face covered in dark, drenched hair.

"So ungrateful," Adaar teases, handing over the pot to Josephine. "I had to bathe myself and then prepare your bath, of course. And all before Leliana caught sight of me." She stands and retrieves a pile of clothes and a towel from her couch before placing it on the very stool she had just occupied prior. "It may interest you to know, some have yet to retire from the night's festivities. Sera, Bull and some others are still drinking. I have to make sure they get back to their rooms safely. I'll be back shortly." The Inquisitor leans down to press her lips to the crown of Josephine's head--a minor apology--and then leaves the room.

.

By the time Adaar reaches the hall, Sera has already fashioned Bull's horns into a giant slingshot worthy of battle or, in the very least, pranks sure to induce copious bruising. She approaches quietly, grabbing Sera from behind and pulling the elf from the Bull's back. Sera fights this, of course, pulling Bull with her until he and the chair he occupies falls to the floor with a loud bang. 

Adaar's slaps her hand over Sera's mouth in an effort to stem the drunken tirade of curses that spill forth. Her foot nudges Bull's shoulder, prompting him to sit up with a groan. Sera's licking her hand, but she resolves to ignore the Elf's antics. "Get up, before Leliana finds us." Bull laughs, using the table as a brace as he struggles to stand up.

"What're you up to las' night?" He's grinning because he already knows. Undoubtedly, everyone knows and it's all the more reason for her to hurry the pair back to their rooms.

"Come on."

"Ya gonna carry me too, Boss?"

"No." 

Regardless, Bull wraps a heavy arm around the Inquisitor's shoulders and leans his weight against her frame. Carefully, she leads them out, Sera still squirming restlessly in her arms. Descending the stairs is tricky with the pair, but she manages after a fashion. She relieves herself of Sera first, carrying the Elf into the tavern before dropping her into a nest of pillows and trinkets. Then it's a matter of returning Bull to his room by the battlements where Dorian apparently waited all night and is now nursing a hangover. Bull all but tackles the mage to the floor before Adaar closes the door behind them. She concludes that if Josephine hadn't left her in such a good mood, she probably would have left the two to their own devices, much to the dismay of the others occupying Skyhold. 

On her way back to her chambers, she runs across the very person she hoped to avoid. Leliana blocks her path, arms crossed over her chest and Adaar wonders how this singular person can make her blood run cold in such a way Corypheus never could. The Warden-Commander Amell must be either an incredibly fearless woman or masochistic. Maybe both. And although she knows Leliana can be wonderfully sweet, the harsh blues eyes that now stare her down make that fact hard to remember. 

"I know what you two were up to last night," Leliana informs.

"I imagine most of Skyhold knows by now." Adaar sighs. Vivienne surely told Leliana, but judging from Bull's earlier comment, others either saw the two slip away or took notice of their absence. 

"You're becoming rather serious, I see."

"I thought dueling Lord Otrano made my intentions with Josephine more than clear? I would not have challenged the engagement if I had no intention of continuing our relationship."

"But sex--"

"Is minor in comparison," Adaar insists. Leliana sighs; the Inquisitor is right. The Spymaster glances toward the door to the Inquisitor's room, where she is sure Josephine waits for her lover's return. "I have no desire to hurt Josephine."

"I was told you confessed your love to her in front of an entire crowd in Val Royeaux."

"I did."

"Then admit it to me." Adaar is taken aback by the request, a blush spreading up her neck and cheeks. It takes her a moment, but she complies.

"I love her." Leliana smiles then. Each syllable was honest and nothing in the Inquisitor's body language indicated a lie or stirred suspicion.

"Take care of her."

"Or else?" Leliana laughs at that, but says nothing. She bows her head politely and retreats back in the direction of the rookery, leaving Adaar slightly uncomfortable and just a little bit sweaty.

. 

When Adaar ascends the stairs to her chambers, her eyes fall immediately on Josephine who's leaning over the balcony. She admitted openly to Josephine once before that she thought her the most beautiful woman in Skyhold, but it's in these moments that words fail her. Adaar approached quietly, announcing her presence only with a tender hand at the small of Josephine's back. 

"The celebrations appear to be winding down with the sunrise," Josephine informs. Below them, some people can be seen stumbling across the courtyard in search of their quarters. But what really grabs Josephine's eye is the sky -- as scarred as it is magnificent. "I've never witnessed such a lovely sight.

"Nor I." Adaar isn't referring to the sky and Josephine knows this. She looks up at the Inquisitor with a smile, but it falls into a frown almost immediately.

"Sometimes your words are so sweet, they ache."

"That's love."

"That's you." The two turn to face each other. "It's been good to have the celebration free of what the future holds." They take each other's hands, entwining their fingers as they had so many times before. "Whatever awaits us, my lady, I know only one thing: I would never have you face it alone."


End file.
